Question: Simplify the following expression: ${3+3(-5q+9)}$
Distribute the ${3}$ into the parentheses: $ 3 + {3(}\gray{-5q+9}{)} $ $ 3 {-15q+27} $ Rewrite the expression to group the numeric terms: $ -15q + {3 + 27}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ -15q + {30}$ The simplified expression is $-15q+30$